The present invention relates generally to the field of software training documentation creation and maintenance, and more particularly to the field of video training/instruction production.
Instructional video documentation is a multisensory environment with ability to convey information through auditory and visual channels. The ability to quickly and accurately produce training videos is increasingly important when coordinating in a continuous delivery software development environment and when supporting multi-lingual applications. Likewise, combining auditory and visual channels wherein the time lengths of the channels vary, aligning multiple media channels in a training video can be time consuming and error prone.